Data is commonly exchanged between organizations utilizing several technologies such as electronic data interchange (“EDI”), file transfers, and other technologies. However, if a first party receiving data requests additional information be added to a typical data exchange, a second party providing the data may need to modify one or more applications that cause the data to be extracted from the second party's applications and data stores. Such second party application modifications commonly require the efforts of a computer programmer. These efforts can be costly and time consuming even if the second party is utilizing an instance of the same application as the first party.